fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Song Magic (Per)
Song Magic (歌の魔法, Uta no Mahō) is an exceedingly rare type of Magic, sometimes referred to as a Lost Magic, which involves the usage of singing for countless purposes. Female magicians who can utilize Song Magic are referred to as Songstresses (歌姫, Utahime). Description Song Magic is an incredibly rare magic which is related to Sound Magic; in fact, it is referred to as an "evolution" of Sound Magic. Song Magic was discovered around the time of the Dragon Civil War by Persephone Tray's ancestor who was a famous singer, who accidently transformed her Sound Magic into this magic as she composed and sung a Magic Song (魔法の歌, Mahō no Uta) referred to as "Hymn of the Ancients: ~El Ragna~" (古代の歌・～エル・ラグナ～, Kodai no Uta: Eru Raguna), a song which had a unique effect on those whose Magic Origins have been altered by the teachings of a dragon, bolstering their powers significantly to the point that the Pro-Human Faction in the Dragon Civil War were capable of finally turning the tables in the Dragon Civil War. However, after the Dragon Civil War and the Great Dark War, Song Magic became more and more elusive until the present day, where it became believed that it had become a "lost magic", not just in the sense of it being extraordinarily powerful. It is speculated that Song Magic came about by the "interference of dragonkind". In any case, when harnessing the power of Song Magic, the user focuses intently, drawing in ambient eternano that was saturated throughout the atmosphere by using their Magic Origin as a "magnet" of sorts, absorbing the energies through their mouth in a similar manner to that of a user of Dragon Slayer Magic, reinforcing their vocal cords through the absorbed energies as they channel this magical energy while beginning to sing, creating an oscillation of magical energy formed through music, focusing and drawing in Eternano from around the area and concentrate it into a considerable amount. However, instead of absorbing it through their bodies, the user sucks it in through their mouth like a Dragon Slayer, reinforcing their vocal cords as they then channel the energy, using the melody of the song in order to induce a resonance that draws out the "word soul" of the lyrics and manifests the meaning of the lyrics into the current plane of existence. An interesting tidbit of information is that a Songstress can modulate the frequency of their voice, allowing them to modify the scope of the effects that they songs can bestow upon their targets. When Song Magic is in effect, the user's songs hold great, but mysterious powers, which hold a multitude of uses, namely for breaking spells, bolstering the powers of their allies, healing them, and generally utilizing music and rhythm as a means of offense, defense or support. The magic's true strength is derived from the fact that magic in general is more often than not invoked through words, and thus, from a continuous string of words, a legitimate power, perhaps strength beyond one's wildest imagination, within the melodies one sings is hewn. Under technicality, there is no such thing as "Song Magic spells", but rather, there are "songs whose lyrics can be given effectiveness through Song Magic"- generally, each verse being finished induces a different effect, whereas a chorus will amplify that effect tenfold- the conclusion of the song brings the effect of the lyrics to an end. However, this is not to say that song magic does not have its own weaknesses- each time the user harnesses Song Magic, due to not being a Dragon Slayer and using the "cord absorption method" so typical of the Slayer Magic puts severe strain on the user's voice to the point that they have a very real risk of losing their voice permanently. Spells *'Ballad of Protection' (歌謡の防御, Kayō no Bōgyo): The Ballad of Protection is a song revolving around how those in the heavens above would bring eternal peace and safety to their subjects. While it in itself is a big fat lie, damn if it isn't a catchy song; especially with the opera-esque singing and the orchestral chorus- the Ballad of Protection is said to be the embodiment of "safeguard". Persephone released a cover version of the Ballad of Protection for her first album- considering her marketing strategies; it was one of the major proponents to Persephone becoming a smash hit in the music world. In any case, when beginning to perform the Ballad of Protection, the user sings out the lyrics as they utilize Song Magic in order to reinforce their vocal cords as they then channel the energy, using the melody of the song in order to induce a resonance that draws out the "word soul" of the lyrics and manifests the meaning of the lyrics into the current plane of existence; the Ballad of Protection causes the user to manifest a barrier created from vibrations emitted from their song in the form of sound waves. This so-called "musical barrier" can defend the user by surrounding them and drastically reduce and negate the effects of opposing attacks of any kind, allowing the user to act freely without fear of the enemy's offensive or defensive capabilities. The barrier generated during the duration of the Ballad of Protection does not function only on a sole individual, rather by using the user as a base, the barrier effect extends around the vicinity. The range of the coating is dependent upon the reach of the music produced by the user and any enemies within that range will suffer an alteration that weakens the power of their magics. However, because the barrier is created through music, a weak point is created as the coating is gradually reduced the further one gets from the user. But even though this effect decays over distance, even at the very edge of its range it will not completely disappear, so from a tactical standpoint it is possible to safely position auxiliary support. *'Life's Elegy' (回復の哀歌, Inoshi no Aika): The Life's Elegy is a song which is about the tragedy of life in general, how one small mistake can lead to one's entire existence tumbling down, and yet, despite this, there's always hope, and there's also always a good reason to keep on trucking. The Life's Elegy is initiated by the user singing out the lyrics as they utilize Song Magic in order to reinforce their vocal cords as they then channel the energy, using the melody of the song in order to induce a resonance that draws out the "word soul" of the lyrics and manifests the meaning of the lyrics into the current plane of existence; from their mouth resounds an aura of "healing", represented in the form of a large circular glyph of green energy appears underneath the targeted characters, with a leaf motif in the design. As the circle is drawn, the light rises up and transfigures into life energy, which flows into an open wound upon the targets. This life energy flows into their systems to purge it of all wounds, restoring the body both internally and externally; but the time of healing varies from person to person—and even the severity of the target's wounds; as they receive a blessing from above. Unlike other area-based healing spells, where the area of effect is determined once the spell incantation is complete, Life Elegy's area of effect follows the character it is cast upon. This allows it to be used in situations where the target may be moving; however, the amount of health recovered and its initial area of effect are extremely small, requiring characters to be practically touching for it to take effect; however, it can expand exponentially if the user so desires it. Once the glyph has formed when it expands, spheres of light rise up, purifying all allies excluding those that are away from the glyph by completely restoring their magical energy and stamina and curing them of any status ailments; with the Life Elegy, the user can automatically revive a target from being knocked out with their health and stamina revitalized. This is one of the most effective healing methods to exist, but because of this, the casting time and amount of magical energy used to utilize it are very high to prevent its constant use. It should be noted that the Life's Elegy restores magical energy and vitality to the user equivalent to half of their own magical power, making it an extremely useful and potent healing method. Indeed, the Life's Elegy can instantly cure all poisons (even ones that would kill somebody in a few minutes) and third-degree burns, and even minor things such as fatigue and headaches- additionally, with some physical assistance, the Life's Elegy can heal broken bones by having the user harness their own magical energy as a "super-adhesive glue" of sorts to correct them. The Life's Elegy is a high-tier healing spell that can be considered a rejuvenation force on par with Sky Dragon Slayer Magic. *'Hero's Paeon' (英雄の一長三短格, Ēyū no Icchōsantankaku): Hero's Paeon was a wartime song devised by the Earth Land Army during the Great Dark War, hoping to ignite patriotism in humanity against the so-called "demonic invaders"; though seventy percent of humanity took the bait, the rest tried to negotiate with the demons, which eventually led to the remnants of demonkind making peace with humanity soon after the war. In any case, when singing Hero's Paeon, the user utilizes Song Magic in order to reinforce their vocal cords as they then channel the energy, using the melody of the song in order to induce a resonance that draws out the "word soul" of the lyrics and manifests the meaning of the lyrics into the current plane of existence; from their mouth resounds several waves of energy which lock onto targets of the user's own choice, shrouding them instantly in a cloak of energy. By having this cloak shroud their bodies, the Hero's Paeon song grants the user's targets a tremendous boost in power all around the board; the targets receive an enormous augmentation; enough to buff them up to at least Guild Ace level magicians, who are capable of throwing down with the best of them; aside from bolstering their speed to the point that they move at about the same speed as a High Speed user, and being cloaked with the energies of the Hero's Paeon also enhances their offensive power for a certain period of time; allowing them to attack with the same force that a user of Crash would, smashing apart their opposition like their bodies were composed of wet rice paper. Hero's Paeon increases the targets' chances of landing what is referred to as a "critical hit"; which deal twice as much damage than normal, and ignore stat changes if applying them would result in less damage. This also has the effect of tripling the next physical attack's strength. Multi-hit attacks only increase the power of the first strike. If an attack is physical but relies on a set factor, it still increases in power; increasing their physical and magical defenses by halving all damage done to them, including offensive and curative spells, as well as physical attacks, including attacks unleashed armed, and those unarmed. The effect can stack, but repeated use on the same character increases the chance that the Hero's Paeon misses- in any case, Hero's Paeon only lasts for ten minutes at a time before the augmentation effect vanishes, requiring the user to utilize Hero's Paeon once more. *'Hymn of the Ancients: ~El Ragna~' (古代の歌・～エル・ラグナ～, Kodai no Uta: Eru Raguna): The Hymn of the Ancients: ~El Ragna~ is an ancient song which was composed by the ancestor of Persephone Tray and sung in defiance of dragons whom wished to massacre humanity during the Dragon Civil War four hundred years prior to the current time. Sometime later, the took the song and made it scripture, spreading it around saying it was a holy song sung to soothe the souls of the dead- the song was made forbidden knowledge to anyone not fully "indoctrinated" into the church's teachings. Persephone herself is one of the few people who know about its actual origins, as the song has been passed down through her family line for generations upon generations, with El Ragna being sung to her as a lullaby. Interestingly, Hymn of the Ancients: ~El Ragna~ has a unique effect on those whose Magic Origins have been altered by the teachings of a dragon- though it doesn't work on Dragons themselves. Indeed, El Ragna, when sung, creates an oscillation of magical energy formed through music, resulting in the establishment of a "magic link" of sorts which synchronizes with the Magic Origins of Dragon Slayers, responding with a resonance which is formed through the Dragon Slayer mimicking the traits of a dragon, boosting the power of any Dragon Slayer close to the singer, granting them drastically enhanced attack power, speed, and defensive power, enabling the Dragon Slayer to display an incredibly high rate of battle potential, even granting them access to massively bolstered versions of their normal attacks; it seems to put the Dragon Slayers whom are targeted by this song in a permanent state of Dragon Force, only much more powerful than the standard version. Trivia *Song Magic was inspired by the Bard class from Final Fantasy and the Intoners from Drakengard 3. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic